


Outside (video)

by AsterRoc, spectralPhobia



Series: MCU fanvids [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Illustrations, M/M, Song Lyrics, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterRoc/pseuds/AsterRoc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectralPhobia/pseuds/spectralPhobia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyric video style fanvid of spectralPhobia's original work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside (video)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spectralPhobia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectralPhobia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Outside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481778) by [spectralPhobia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectralPhobia/pseuds/spectralPhobia). 



> Music: [Outside](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BzZBtZVfDOg) by Hollywood Undead
> 
> Art ([used with permission](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/69008403)): spectralPhobia on [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7481778) / hechoseyou on [Tumblr](http://hechoseyou.tumblr.com/post/147361293412/outside)
> 
> Based on the MCU / Captain America films. 
> 
> Title cards and Ken Burns effects done in iMovie on iOS.

Password: AO3

[Outside](https://vimeo.com/175985544) from [AsterRoc](https://vimeo.com/asterroc) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> I basically was curious about the capabilities of iMovie in iOS. It's really good at Ken Burns effects! It seems to have most of the same capabilities of iMovie in OSX, with a little less precision of using them, at least at the level that I'm at! :) Maybe someday I'll learn how to do more complex things, either in iMovie or another program. (Anyone got recs of programs?)
> 
> Thanks so much to spectralPhobia for letting me play with their amazing art. The more I looked at the images the more depth I saw. Look at the way the last image looking down on Steve with "hold me tonight" mirrors the image at 1:10 looking down on Bucky with the same lyrics. Look at how the only time Bucky smiles is right before he goes into cryo again. Look at how Tony is all alone, with an image of Pepper next to the drive with Friday, the both showing his losses - Tony has the shield at the end, but nothing and no one else, not even JARVIS. Look at how obnoxious and glowing and perfect a face he puts on to Steve, while really he's self-medicating with alcohol just to get through the day. Look at the emptiness in Steve's face when he first recognizes Bucky; look at the horror in Bucky's face as he punches Steve. Look at the peace in Bucky's face finally when he's frozen again; look at the despair in Steve's as Bucky leaves him once again; look at the concern in T'Challa's as he watches Steve. Look how Bucky tries to connect to his past, to Steve, with his writings that start off third person and clinical, and become scrawling and personal. Look at how Steve tries to connect to Bucky by reading those very same journals at the end. They are all just so _alone_ , all three of them.


End file.
